Hurt
by Dillim's
Summary: Nunca imaginou como seria difícil ter de deixá-lo.


Era difícil deixar de vê-lo, mas era preciso. Ali parada, frente a frente com Draco Malfoy, ela percebeu que seria ainda mais duro do que ela pudera prever. Nos últimos meses, apesar de lutarem em lados opostos, ele sempre fora o seu porto seguro.

Havia sempre o sarcasmo, a ironia, que chegava a irritá-la, mas Ginny não era capaz de se afastar. O momento, porém, era iminente: teriam que tomar caminhos opostos, quer quisessem ou não. Ginny sabia que não adiantava esperar que Draco dissesse as palavras finais, porque ele precisava demais dela.

[i]Tudo começou pouco depois de sua volta para Hogwarts, no sexto ano. Em primeiro lugar veio a surpresa por ele ter tido coragem de voltar à escola depois de apontar a varinha para o peito de Dumbledore, mas a primeira impressão se transformou em pena com o passar dos meses. E esse sentimento era alimentado em cada uma das vezes que olhava para o rosto amargurado dele.

Ginny negava seus próprios pensamentos todos os dias, sempre dizendo que ele tinha o que merecia, mas num dia em que estava com a guarda baixa, ouviu os gritos no corredor próximo as masmorras, que transformou o que pensava dele.

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do sétimo ano era um período antes da sua, então era corriqueiro encontrar Draco no corredor. Por vezes, ele chegava a insultá-la, mas a maior parte do tempo, não era nada ultrajante [/i]_demais[i]_, como se não se empenhasse mais em provocá-la.

Os gritos eram desesperados e quando reconheceu a voz de Draco se impediu de seguir caminho, mesmo que os demais alunos do sexto ano continuassem caminhando pelo corredor, olhando uns para os outros tentando entender o que acontecia.

Draco gritava desesperado e por mais que implorasse a Snape, o novo diretor parecia impassível.

- Por favor, ajude meus pais! – Ginny ainda se lembrava dos gritos. – É só o que eu te peço, não deixe que [/i]ele[i] os machuque mais!

- Draco, já disse que aqui não é lugar para nós conversamos sobre isso. – A voz de Snape era baixa, como se não quisesse que ninguém presenciasse a decadência do garoto.

- Em qualquer outro lugar somos vigiados! – Dessa vez a voz saiu mais ponderada, mas ainda assim desesperada. – Eu preciso que você os ajude! Você não entende? Eu sei que eu falhei, mas a culpa é só minha! Você não pode deixar que eles paguem pelo meu erro. [/i]Ele[i] está torturando meus pais!

Naquele momento, após o silêncio de Snape como resposta, Draco passou por ela no corredor, sem sequer vê-la. Não esperava presenciar uma situação como aquela. Jamais esperou que ele tivesse algo dentro dele além de sarcasmo.

Por muitas vezes se encontravam no corredor, o olhar dele sempre desesperado, mas ainda assim sempre caçoando, sempre tentando ficar por cima na situação, mas num dia em que ela não estava com paciência para ser afrontada daquela maneira, cansada daquela guerra e de ser privada de tantas coisas, respondeu que ele devia cuidar da própria família ao invés de cuidar da pobreza da dela. Draco pareceu desmontar qualquer barreira de frieza e cinismo que ele ainda tentasse sustentar.

Não esperaria que ele se debulhasse em lágrimas, nem que começasse a desabafar sobre sua vida, o que ele realmente não fez, mas a face de Draco que ela viu parecia tão miserável, tão sofrível, que ela se viu pedindo desculpas, amargurada com a própria maldade.

A partir daí, já não havia mais comentários ríspidos. Na verdade, sequer havia comentários.

Draco estava sempre cruzando seu caminho, amargurado, e numa tarde em que ele parou em frente a ela, como se fosse insultá-la mais uma vez, Ginny perguntou se ele estava bem. Talvez pego pela surpresa ele gritou que não havia nada bem e que não sabia há muito tempo o que era estar bem. Os gritos eram desesperados e desamparados e quando as primeiras lágrimas rolaram dos olhos dele, caindo nas vestes negras, notou que seus olhos também estavam marejados, pois nunca havia visto tanta dor num olhar.

Ginny não sabia por que realmente estava tentando confortá-lo, não entendia porque deveria ajudá-lo, simplesmente o fazia.

A partir daí foram incontáveis as vezes que o ouviu falar sobre os pais, principalmente sobre a mãe, e se surpreendeu ao ouvir a devoção na voz dele.

Quase nunca falava sobre si, pois muito do que tinha a dizer envolvia Harry e nada parecia acabar mais com Draco do que ouvir o nome dele. Com o passar do tempo, Ginny percebeu que a raiva que ele sentia de Harry era mais devida ao fato de julgar que o garoto era culpado por acabar com sua família, do que por ter escolhido Ron ao invés dele.

Por vezes notava uma mistura de sentimentos no que Draco dizia sobre Harry, quando se permitia falar dele. Havia raiva, admiração, rancor e ciúmes de muitos tipos; e se surpreendeu quando ele começou a demonstrar o ciúme que tinha da relação dela com Harry.

A relação deles era simples, mas profunda. Lavadas pelas lágrimas. Vergonhosa, para ambos e talvez por isso ainda mais intensa e honesta.

Encontravam-se às escondidas e muito era dito entre as cartas que trocavam. Ninguém os deixava esquecer que lutavam em lados opostos daquela guerra, mas Ginny sabia que tudo o que Draco fazia era para salvar a família e talvez um pouco dessa devoção, tenha transformado a opinião dela.[/i]

- Não se canse tanto pensando, Weasley, pode precisar disso mais tarde. – Draco a tirou de seu devaneio.

Olhou penetrante nos olhos frios dele, respirando fundo. Sabia o que tinha de ser feito e não podia deixar para depois.

- Eu estava pensando... – Começou, mas teve medo de continuar.

- Eu notei e atentei para o fato de tão surpreso que fiquei! – Disse ele ironicamente.

- Nós não podemos mais nos ver, Draco. – Disse num fôlego só.

O sorriso criado pelo comentário dele desvaneceu e quando os olhos dele encararam-na já não tinham mais vestígios do riso.

- Por quê? É por causa do Potter? – Ele acusou, ferido. – Por que se importa tanto com ele? Não vê que o Potter não está nem aí pra você?

- Não tem nada haver com ele! – Defendeu-se, receosa. – Eu... Eu só não posso continuar com isso.

- Continuar com o quê? – Draco se afastou alguns passos dela.

- Com isso! Você não entende? Nós estamos em lados opostos dessa guerra! – Ela agarrou os cabelos na têmpora, frustrada. – Você é o inimigo!

De todas as faces de Draco que ela menos gostava foi aquela que se estampou no rosto dele, assustada e ainda assim ameaçadora. Delirante. Como se não ouvisse as palavras dela, interpretando como bem entendia o que ela dizia.

- Você sabe por que eu sou o inimigo. – Ele pontuou a frase. – Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe por que eu estou desse lado.

- Eu sei... – Murmurou tentando fazer com que ele olhasse de novo nos seus olhos, mas parecia difícil para ele manter o olhar. - Mas não muda o fato de que é o outro lado...

- Você não se importa com isso! – Draco finalmente a encarou, mas havia tanto rancor que ela precisou se esquivar do olhar .

- Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis... – Pediu tentando mostrar que aquilo era difícil para ela também.

- É por causa do Potter, não é? – Ele se aproximou tanto, que ela se assustou quando ele segurou seus braços, sacudindo-a. – Você acha que se ele descobrir sobre nós... – Hesitou – Sobre [i]_isso[/i]_, ele não vai mais te querer, não é?

- Não seja bobo! – Negou, mas alguma parte de si revirou.

- Eu não entendo, [i]Weasley[/i]. – O jeito como ele pareceu cuspir seu nome doeu.

Por um momento os dois ficaram quietos. Ele esquadrinhava o rosto dela, procurando por reações que ela não conseguia esconder. Inconscientemente percebeu que ele a conhecia muito bem.

- O problema não é Harry. – Disse frustrada. – O problema é essa droga que você tem no braço.

A expressão dele era angustiante, revoltada, desolada.

- Disso que você fala? – Draco levantou a manga mostrando a Marca Negra para ela.

Os dois olharam para a caveira com a cobra saindo da boca, parecendo uma queimadura muito escura, e ficaram enojados.

- Sim... – Sussurrou.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Ele apertou o braço com força, deixando a marca de seus dedos na pele muito branca. – Eu arrancaria isso de mim, se pudesse. Mas [i]você[/i] sabe que eu não posso!

- Você pode mudar de lado, Draco. A Ordem te ajudaria, esconderia você e seus pais! – Tentou desesperada oferecer uma alternativa.

- É por isso então que você tem conversado comigo todo esse tempo? Para me mudar de lado? – Ele gritou descontrolado. – Foi o Potter que pediu para você ficar de olho em mim, Weasley?

Ginny sabia das barreiras da amizade deles, entendia que não podiam andar juntos pelos corredores do castelo e que independente de como aquela guerra acabasse, eles não poderiam ser amigos, quaisquer os motivos pelos qual lutavam. Ginny sabia que quando Harry voltasse não teria mais nada para oferecer a ele. Mas ainda assim, não previu como aquilo podia ser difícil.

- E se fosse por isso? – Ela gritou, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto dela. – E se eu dissesse que foi Harry que pediu? Você acreditaria?

Ele pareceu desabar diante dela. Os olhos vermelhos, lágrimas correndo pela face pálida e fina, Ginny não sabia por que ele chorava, se era raiva, ou se era dor.

- Eu acredito no que você disser! Eu acreditei até agora, não foi? – Ele estava ferido.

- É lógico que não foi por causa dele, Draco! – Levou novamente as mãos aos cabelos. – Deixe de ser burro!

- Eu sou burro mesmo. Acreditei em você, Weasley. – Ele estava descontrolado, os olhos embaçados de tantas lágrimas que brotavam. – E tudo que você fez foi porque Potter pediu. Quando você vai ver, sua menininha estúpida, que ele só está te usando?

Aquela fora a gota d'água. Nem Draco, nem ninguém, jamais haviam falado assim com ela. Instintivamente deu um tapa nele e não se sentiu mal por isso.

- Você é burro sim! Mas só porque entrou no lado errado dessa guerra! Porque não fugiu para longe com seus pais! Ou porque não quis aceitar ajuda de Dumbledore quando ele ofereceu! – Ela gritava, falando muito rápido. – Você é burro, porque está vendo essa briga do jeito errado! – As lágrimas lavavam seu rosto, salgando os lábios enquanto falava. – Você está entendendo [i]tudo[/i] errado!

Ele apertou o maxilar, deixando clara a força que fazia para não revidar. Os olhos sempre cinzentos, muito claros, emanavam tanto ódio, que ela jamais pensara que pudesse ver aquilo nos olhos de alguém.

- Então me explique! – Ele exigiu. – Explique como eu devia ver isso. Se não é pelo Potter é pelo quê? Eu sei que você não se importa que eu esteja do lado errado, porque você entende porque eu faço isso!

- Eu não posso continuar com isso! – Disse em tom de desculpas. – Não posso ter você no meu caminho nessa guerra! Você não entende? Eu não posso ter nada entre mim e Você-sabe-quem se eu ficar frente a frente com ele!

- Você acha que eu me colocaria a frente [i]dele[/i]? – A voz dele era quase um urro. Se não lançassem sempre um feitiço abafador na sala de aula quando se encontravam na calada da noite, já teria acordado o castelo inteiro aquela altura. – Minha função nessa guerra é só uma: entregar Potter a [i]ele[/i].

Ginny naquele momento não teve como disfarçar as emoções e Draco percebeu o que a estava afligindo. Ela não podia ter nada entre ela e Harry, nada que pudesse fazê-la pestanejar. Não podia ter nenhuma dúvida a quem deveria ser fiel.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um instante. Os ouvindo latejando com os gritos. A memória gravando os traços um do outro. Os rostos lavados pelas lágrimas. Cada um dos dois sendo torturados pelos próprios fantasmas.

A ela doía muito ver o que estava fazendo com ele. Por alguns momentos, ela percebeu que era a única salvação dele, se é que pudesse chamar assim. E agora, tudo estava acabado.

- Desculpe. – Ginny pediu sem precisar explicar o porquê do pedido.

Draco ficou quieto por mais um instante. Chegando próximo o suficiente dela para tocar-lhe o rosto, porém, no meio do gesto, ele parou. Era incapaz de se mutilar ainda mais.

- Depois você ainda me pergunta por que eu o odeio tanto. – Ele sussurrou baixinho. – Ele me tirou tudo de melhor que eu tinha.

A mão dele foi até seu rosto, limpando uma lágrima que descia pelas bochechas salpicadas de sardas. As lágrimas ainda desciam silenciosas pelo rosto dele, mas suas feições não eram mais raivosas, apenas derrotadas.

Draco se aproximou mais dela e por um instante o coração de Ginny falhou, confuso. Ele deu um beijo em sua testa. Os dedos roçando a pele dela pela primeira e última vez. Antes que ele pudesse fraquejar, virou as costas e saiu da sala. Sem nunca olhar para trás.

( - - - )

Naquele instante parecia que os anos não tinham se passado. Estava ali na plataforma nove e meia com Harry e os filhos, mais feliz do que nunca por ter mais um filho entrando na escola, mas no momento em que viu Draco parado com a mulher e o filho do outro lado da plataforma seu coração se apertou e foi remetida a lembranças, há muito enterradas. Por um segundo, pensou em como teria sido a vida se tivesse escolhido outro caminho.


End file.
